Tadashi is Here
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: "Tadashi is here. Tadashi is here." Honey could hear the words echoing in her mind, the robotic tones relaying an impossible message. "No, Baymax. 'Dashi is... gone." What happens when Honey finds Tadashi? Angsty fluff ensues. Can't say when updates will happen :/


_**So it has officially been literal years since I last posted anything. Like... I think I was fourteen almost fifteen when I last posted? I'm now 17... Geez. Life tends to hit us while we're down guys. But, it's my thanksgiving break and I thought I'd share my latest story idea with y'all. This is a TadaHoney fic, and I absolutely adore them! I've never written any of the characters from Big Hero 6 before, so please excuse any out-of-character-y things that may happen. :/ Thanks for reading!**_

 ** _~Beth_**

" _Tadashi is here. Tadashi is here."_

Honey could hear the words echoing in her mind, the robotic tones relaying an impossible message.

"No, Baymax. 'Dashi is... gone." She had tried to break that news gently, but in doing so, had broken the walls keeping the flood of tears in. She felt her face grow warm and the air around her seemed too hot and her eyes began to fill.

She was glad that Hiro, Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi were downstairs, at Cass's Cafe. She didn't want anyone to see her breaking.

Honey had decided to stay upstairs while the rest went down to eat and take a break from studying for the multiple finals coming up. Gingerly, Honey Lemon sat at the edge of Tadashi's still made bed. No one had moved anything from his side of the room since his passing, and there was an eerie reverence that hovered about his things. It had been nearly a year since the fire, and six months since the arrest of Professor Callahan.

Honey laid across the end of his bed, trying not to disturb anything. She cried until she couldn't anymore, and her eyes grew heavy with exhaust.

She missed him, more than she could ever say. She couldn't even tell her friends why Tadashi's death had hurt her almost as much as it hurt Hiro. They had kept their relationship a secret, not wanting to hurt the rest of the team by ruining their dynamic.

In reality, they had been dating for nearly a year and a half, right under the noses of their closest friends. A year and a half. Dashi had introduced her to Aunt Cass almost as soon as they became official, and she wholeheartedly approved of Honey. Cass had promised to let Dashi tell Hiro on his own time, and Honey was so incredibly happy when she finally got to meet Hiro in person. Months passed and they were finally going to tell everyone. And then the fire happened… Before they ever got to tell their friends.

What even Cass didn't know, was that Dashi had given Honey a ring. Nothing big, just a thrift shop ring - a small purple stone on a thin band. It wasn't an engagement ring, but a promise ring. And with it, a promise to one day propose for real.

Honey laughed bitterly at the thought. He had given it to her two nights before the fire.

Her eyes were so heavy, and she was so tired. She fell asleep, pretending the hoodie she had pulled from his closet and wore wrapped around her were Tadashi's arms, pulling her close, keeping her warm and safe from every terrible thing that lay beyond the walls of the room.

Honey woke to the creaking of floorboards, and opened her eyes just in time to make out the dark figure of someone climbing out the window. She bolted upright and ran to it, watching the shadowy person run away from the apartment. They were gone.

She looked around the room, but nothing seemed to be missing, until she noticed that the closet door was ever so slightly ajar. Peeking in, Tadashi's backpack, three shirts and a jacket were missing, the now empty hangers still swung gently.

 _Who would sneak into an apartment to steal a few shirts and bag?_ Honey thought. That's when she saw it. She hadn't payed it any mind before, she had been too busy trying to catch the thief. A blanket sat in a pile on the floor next to the bed, having fallen off of her when she sat up. That wouldn't have seemed so strange if she had fallen asleep with a blanket on her, or even near her. It was from the cabinet next to the door, somewhere only someone who knew Tadashi or Hiro would know where they kept their blankets. Honey plucked the blanket from the floor and a small scrap of paper fluttered to the ground.

She knew she should call for help, after all, someone had just broken in! But her curiosity was piqued.

She narrowed her eyes and picked up the paper. In a small scrawl, the person had written an address, the address of an apartment building across town.

Honey's breath hitched, her heart began to beat so hard she thought it might explode.

 _It couldn't be… It can't be…_ But despite her logic, she hoped. She hoped, as she hadn't allowed herself to before, that he wasn't gone. That somehow he had been here.

" _Tadashi is here. Tadashi is here."_

Honey Lemon ran out of the room and down the stairs to the cafe, tripping on the last step, her too high high heel catching on the wooden board.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Cass laughed, as she helped the sweet girl up.

"Er, the ... l-lab, its... um... I gotta go!" And with that, the blonde ran out the door.

Without looking back, she made her way through the crowded walk ways of SanFransokyo.

 _ **Please review! I'd love some feedback or even prompts where you'd like this to go! I don't super know what I'm going to do with this, or even how often I'll post, but I do know that there will be lots of fluff. ;3 Happy Thanksgiving, I hope you have many things to be thankful for. Lots of love!**_

 _ **~Beth**_


End file.
